Casada con un demonio
by kuniko04
Summary: Los demonios son criaturas que pueden cumplirte cualquier deseo ¿Qué piden a cambio? Años restantes de tu vida. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si tu deseo fuese casarte con alguno de estos seres? (AU-IchiRuki)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo fic, como siempre, los personajes no son míos, son de Tite Kubo (quién por cierto se dio el lujo de dejarnos sin manga hasta septiembre).**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Contrato**

_-¿Por qué te vas?-preguntó una muchacha de seis años_

_-No te preocupes, volveré, y cuando vuelva me casaré contigo-afirmó un hombre mucho más grande que la pequeña, tanto en edad como en apariencia._

_-¿En serio?-cuestionó la niña mientras sus grandes ojos se iluminaban_

_-Por supuesto, te juró que volveré-_

De pronto abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño… bueno, más que un sueño, un recuerdo. Hace diez años que había tenido esa conversación con aquel hombre -_Al final nunca volviste-_ pensó la joven.

Ella era Rukia Abarai, una linda muchacha de 16 años, de piel blanca, baja estatura, cabello negro y unos magníficos ojos violetas. Vivía en el orfanato de Karakura, cuando era bebe la abandonaron allí y desde ese entonces ese lugar se había transformado en su casa. La persona encargada del orfanato, Isane, le dio el nombre de Rukia, el cual significaba luz, y la apellido Abarai, ya que ese mismo día llegó al orfanato un niño de dos años llamado Renji Abarai. Decidió que ellos dos se criarían como hermanos.

Los deseos de Isane se vieron cumplidos, Renji y Rukia se educaron como hermanos, a pesar de que eran muy distintos físicamente.

Rukia, se escabulló a una escalera del orfanato, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía, subió a la azotea, ese lugar estaba prohibido debido a que podían ocurrir muchos accidentes, pero era el lugar favorito de la pelinegra, allí se sentía libre, además de que en ese lugar lo había conocido a "él".

La pelinegra dejo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, tenía que pensar que haría con su vida, esto porque le quedaban dos años para cumplir los 18, en otras palabras, en dos años se tendría que ir del orfanato. Pensó en su hermano Renji, el había tenido suerte, apenas tuvo que dejar el orfanato consiguió un buen trabajo, y esforzándose mucho llegó a ser ascendido rápidamente.

De pronto escucho un estruendo, se volteo a ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió de ver a un hombre alto, de ojos miel, ceño fruncido, cuerpo bien formado, piel bronceada y cabello anaranjado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel hombre era su vestimenta, vestía un kimono negro y portaba una espada casi tan grande como él.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el sujeto con una voz muy varonil

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiono Rukia

-Respóndeme a mi pregunta-insistió el hombre

-Dime quien eres-dijo tercamente la pelinegra

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!-exigió el pelinaranja

La muchacha le dio una buena patada en la espalda, no le iba a permitir a ese sujeto hacer un escándalo, haciendo ruido solo iba a llamar la atención del resto de los niños dentro del orfanato. El hombre se levanto y le dio a Rukia un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que te atreves a golpearme humana?-preguntó el sujeto

-¿Y tú como golpeas a una mujer?-dijo la muchacha, pero luego entro en cuentas de lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Me llamaste humana? ¿Qué eres tú?

-Un demonio, ¿Acaso ves a una persona normal aparecer en un techo con una espada?-interrogo de forma burlesca el pelinaranja

-¿Un demonio?

-Sí, si no me crees no me importa, después de todo los humanos no aceptan la existencia de seres como nosotros-comentó el de los ojos miel

-No, yo creo que eres un demonio-dijo con sinceridad Rukia, pero añadió en un tono seco-pero por ese mismo motivo te pido que te marches de vista

-¡No pienso moverme!-afirmó el pelinaranja, no iba a permitir que esa humana le diera ordenes, aunque al verdad no tenía un motivo para quedarse

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Odio a los demonios!

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya habías conocido a otro?-pregunto con interés el hombre de la espada

-Sí, y por eso mismo, sé que todos son unos perdedores

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso enana!-dijo el demonio, sin saber que con esa palabra había empeorado la relación aún más

-¿Me acabas de llamar enana?

-Ni que fueras muy alta

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si quieres demostrar que los demonios valen la pena haz algo! Al otro perdedor que conocí nunca hizo algo que valiera la pena-

-No… para hacer algo tendríamos que hacer un contrato, y no creo que eso valga la pena

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó interesada Rukia

-Si hacemos un contrato, yo puedo hacer realidad cualquier deseo que me pidas, pero a cambio de cada deseo tú me entregas años de vida

-¿Ah?-preguntó la pelinegra sin entender

-Haber… por cada cosa que tú me pidas, tendrás menos años de vida, por ejemplo si te quedan 20 años por vivir, y me pides un deseo, podrías quedar solo con 15.

-Lo entiendo… ¿Hay alguna forma de saber cuántos años de vida me quedan?-cuestiono la muchacha

-Oh claro, mis ojos pueden ver los años de vida restantes y… ¡Espera! ¡¿No estarás pensando en hacer un contrato?!-pregunto el pelinaranja sin creerlo

-Vamos… es mi vida la que está en juego no la tuya, así que… ¿Hagamos un contrato?-pidió la ojivioleta

-¡Imposible! ¡No puedo permitir que gastes tu vida de esa manera!-dijo el hombre negándose totalmente

-Por favor, a ti no te influye lo que me suceda- afirmó la chica

-Te quedan 80 años de vida-confirmó el demonio

-¡¿Me estas molestando cuando me quedan 80 años?! Eres un exagerado… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Rukia

-Ichigo Kurosaki ¿y tú?

-Rukia Abarai-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa- ¿Ahora hagamos el contrato?

Ichigo saco un papel y lápiz literalmente de la nada, leyó las instrucciones, parecía como si las hubiera olvidado, como si hace años no hubiera hecho un contrato, o quizás nunca había hecho uno, pero Rukia prefirió no preguntar nada.

-Ok, di tu deseo inicial, luego firmamos el contrato, este se acaba tan solo cuando tu mueras, aunque hay una clausula, sí tu deseas cancelar el trato se puede hacer, se van a deshacer todos los deseos que hayas pedido y se te borrara la memoria, aunque, no te devolveremos los años de vida ya entregados. ¿Alguna duda?-

-Sí ¿Podemos firmar antes de pedir el deseo?-cuestiono la pelinegra, no quería que Ichigo supiera lo que iba pedir, apenas lo conocía, pero sabía que si se enteraba de su deseo él no firmaría el contrato.

-Claro, el orden de los factores no altera el producto-dijo Ichigo con desinterés.

_-Un demonio que sabe matemáticas...- _pensó Rukia, luego firmó de manera segura, Ichigo lo hizo dudando, este hecho seguía llamando la atención de Rukia ¿Por qué le interesaba la vida de una simple humana? ¡Él era un demonio, no tenia porque interesarse en ella! Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba ninguno de los dos demonios que había conocido habían tenido la intención de matarla. Muy distinto a los demonios de los cuentos.

-Ya firmamos, para dar inició al contrato debes pedir un deseo inicial

Rukia suspiró, de seguro Ichigo la golpearía por el deseo que iba pedir.

-Cásate conmigo-pronunció la pelinegra dejando atónito al demonio.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¡Hola x3! Espero que les guste la idea, la tenía hace mucho tiempo en mi mente, pero espere a terminar algunos de mis otros fics, comenten si les gusto, ya saben sin lectores no hay fic ;D

Nos leemos

Por cierto, este fic lo base en un manga que leí hace tiempo, ni me acuerdo de como se llama XD


	2. La reacción del demonio

**Gracias a o0 Akisa 0o, o0 Viech 0o, nessie black 10, KaguraRuki, tihonofuyumi, Shirayuki hanna, Criis Nyah, Rukia inlove, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Kawai-Maria, animeloco, Vv-saya-vV, Vegetable lo3r, sammyneko y un anónimo por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: La reacción del demonio**

¿Había escuchado bien? Definitivamente no, esa chica de ojos violeta no pudo haber dicho lo que él escucho. "Cásate conmigo"… era imposible ¿A quién le gustaría casarse con un completo extraño? Debía decir algo, la pelinegra lo observaba exigiendo alguna reacción, no podía responder nada, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pronuncio el demonio con un claro desconcierto

-Cásate conmigo-repitió Rukia

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu mente enana?!-gritó Ichigo- ¡No me puedo casar contigo! ¡Eres una niña, no te conozco y eres plana!

Grave error, para ser exactos, Ichigo Kurosaki cometió dos errores en esa frase: Uno, llamarla enana; dos, llamarla plana. La muchacha ofendida golpeo al pelinaranja como nunca había golpeado a nadie, nadie tenía el valor de insultarla, después de todo era cinta negra en karate.

-¡No soy una niña tengo 16 y no soy plana, simplemente soy copa A!-argumento la ojivioleta- ¡Y no busques escusas ya firmaste así que simplemente te queda aceptar!

-¡No pienso casarme con una extraña! ¡Cambia tu deseo!-exigió Ichigo

-No Ichigo, dijiste que podía pedir cualquier cosa y eso hice-insistió Rukia

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente, en señal de desafío, ninguno de los dos pensaba en cambiar su opinión. De pronto empezó a sonar algo, Ichigo saco un medallón que tenía guardado en sus ropas, parecía de madera y al centro tenía una especie de calavera. Ichigo palidecía al ver que su medallón sonaba, por otra parte Rukia no entendía nada.

-¿Sabes qué? Tú ganas Rukia, casémonos- dijo inesperadamente el demonio

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión tan repentinamente?-cuestiono de manera desconfiada la muchacha

-Eso no importa, casémonos-repitió Ichigo

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué ese medallón empezó a sonar? ¿Acaso es por eso que cambiaste de opinión?

-Oh cállate

Luego de decir eso Ichigo sorpresivamente beso a la pelinegra quien no captaba lo que sucedía. Rukia trato de separarse de él, pero no podía, él era más fuerte, además de que el sabor de sus labios era bastante agradable. Al separarse, la pelinegra quedó totalmente sonrojada, ese había sido su primer beso, trató de darle una bofetada a Ichigo por instinto, pero su mano fue detenida por la del demonio.

-¿Cuál es la obsesión por golpear a tu marido?-preguntó Ichigo

-¿Ah?

-Observa tu mano izquierda-dijo Kurosaki

Rukia hizo caso y observo su mano, en ella se encontraban dos anillos, uno era de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante central, el otro era una anillo de oro, simple, sin ningún adorno. La pelinegra se saco esta última argolla y observó que en su interior tenía un grabado con el nombre de Ichigo.

-¿En qué momento aparecieron estos anillos?-cuestiono la muchacha quien aún seguía hipnotizada leyendo el grabado de su argolla

-Mientras te besaba-respondió el pelinaranja algo sonrojado

-¿Por qué mi argolla de matrimonio tiene tu nombre en vez del mío?

-Es obvio enan… digo, Rukia, tiene mi nombre porque significa que ahora me perteneces, mientras que mi argolla tiene el tuyo porque desde ahora soy tuyo

La muchacha vio a Ichigo algo sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de la abrumadora verdad, ella pidió casarse por un hecho en específico, no había pensado en el obvio hecho de que ahora le pertenecía a alguien, y que ese alguien le pertenecía a ella. Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron observando un momento, ambos tenían dudas sobre el otro, por ejemplo ¿Por qué Rukia pidió como deseo casarse? O ¿Por qué Ichigo cambio repentinamente de decisión?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó una mujer interrumpiendo el silencio

-Isane-san-exclamó Rukia

-Rukia-chan, te he dicho que no vengas aquí, ¿Quién es este hombre?-cuestiono Isane señalando a Ichigo

-Es Ichigo Kurosaki y él es… es mi…-trató de decir Rukia, pero no sabía cómo decir la verdad

-Su esposo-finalizó el de ojos miel

Isane lo miró de manera perpleja ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? ¡¿Cómo iba a estar Rukia casada si hace apenas unas horas no tenía ni novio?! Quizás había un motivo que los motivo a casarse, quizás ese hombre había sido novio de Rukia todo ese tiempo ¡Ya lo sabía!

-¡Rukia estas embarazada!-gritó Isane

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Oye enana me pediste que me casara contigo por eso?!-preguntó Ichigo de manera exagerada

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Con suerte he besado a alguien una vez en mi vida y ese fuiste tú!-se defendió la muchacha, luego se dirigió a Isane- Bueno, Isane-san, le quería agradecer que haya cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, pero ahora me iré del orfanato para vivir con Ichigo

-Así que ese era tu plan al casarte conmigo-comentó Ichigo

-Por supuesto, me quería casar contigo para que me mantuvieras, al menos hasta que consiga trabajo, luego de 10 años nos podemos divorciar si quieres-respondió Rukia con naturalidad

-Me niego- dijo Ichigo, su tono de voz no era enfadado, pero dejaba en claro que no estaba bromeando

-¿Y por qué te niegas? Para la gente de tu especie diez años no son nada, así que no te alcanzaras a encariñar conmigo- contestó Rukia reemplazando adecuadamente la palabra "demonio" por "especie" para no alarmar a Isane

-No pienso divorciarme de ti Rukia- dijo Ichigo con seriedad, luego apoyo sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y dirigió su mirada a los hermosos ojos de chica- El matrimonio es para toda la vida, o al menos eso es lo que pienso… tu decidiste casarte conmigo, ahora tendrás que aceptar que este a tu lado, cuidante por siempre

El corazón de la ojivioleta comenzó a latir con gran fuerza, pero ella no sabía a qué se debía eso ¿Acaso era por la mirada de Ichigo? ¿Por la seguridad de sus palabras? ¿Por qué acababa de prometer cuidarla por el resto de su vida? No, definitivamente no lo sabía. Por su parte Ichigo no comprendía porque había dicho esas palabras, sí, el tenia un fuerte concepto de matrimonio por culpa de sus padres, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de jurarle a Rukia protegerla por siempre, no sabía porque había dicho tal cosa, simplemente lo dijo sin pensar.

-Bueno Rukia, vamos a hacer tu maleta, de seguro quieres irte con tu esposo-dijo Isane luego de ver la escena

-¿Eh? Sí, claro-contesto Rukia-Ichigo, espera aquí, vendré cuando este lista

-De acuerdo-respondió con sencillez el demonio

Ichigo se quedo observando como Rukia caminaba junto a Isane, luego se dio cuenta de un "pequeño detalle" ¡A Rukia le quedaban 79 años de vida! ¿Acaso casarse con él costaba un miserable año de vida? No era por dramatizar ese hecho, pero ¿En verdad casarse con él era tan poca cosa? Luego miro su medallón, estuvo a punto de morir. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en esto último, Rukia acababa de aparecer con una pequeña maleta, si que se había demorado poco.

-Vaya, si que eres rápida enana- dijo Ichigo

-Cállate idiota, no tengo muchas cosas, así que hacer la maleta fue bastante rápido-explico Rukia

-Ya, vámonos

Ichigo camino junto con Rukia, iban a paso calmado, aunque no sabían exactamente dónde ir, ninguno de los dos tenia casa… bueno, Ichigo tenía una casa en el infierno, pero era obvio que no servía como opción. Luego lo recordó, Urahara, el definitivamente sabría qué hacer, Ichigo tomo la mano de su esposa y comenzó a correr, la chica simplemente corría con él aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué, mucha gente los observaba correr, un motivo era por la gran velocidad del pelinaranja y el otro era la llamativa ropa de este mismo. De pronto llegaron a un almacén, Ichigo entró y se alegro de ver al vendedor, era un rubio con sombrero, traje amplio y verde y unas extrañas sandalias.

-Kurosaki-san ¿Quién es hermosa muchachita que viene contigo?-cuestiono el hombre del sombrero

-Urahara-san, ella es Rukia Abarai… bueno, al menos así se llamaba en la mañana, ahora es Rukia Kurosaki…

-¡Vaya! ¡Un gusto conocer a la esposa de Ichigo!-exclamó Urahara abrazando a Rukia de manera emocionada- ¡En verdad es un gusto! ¡Creí que no se casaría nunca!

-Eh… sí… un gusto…-respondió Rukia extrañada

-Rukia, debo hablar con Urahara-san, podrías ir a otro lado por favor- pidió Ichigo

-¿A dónde voy?-cuestiono la chica

-O puedes ir dentro de la casa y ver televisión, o si no ir a jugar con Ururu y Jintan-dijo Urahara

La muchacha entró sin protestar, no quería interrumpir la conversación.

-Oye Urahara-san, ¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas?

-De poder hacerlas, sí, puedes. Que yo responda es otro tema-dijo el rubio

-¿Cuántos años de vida cuesta el deseo de casarse con un demonio?-preguntó Ichigo yendo directo al grano

-20 años ¿Acaso Rukia-san te pidió eso?

-Sí, pero no costó 20 años, si no que uno-aclaró el de cabello naranja

-¡¿Solo un año?! Es imposible, casarte con un demonio quita años de vida por dos grandes motivos, uno de ellos es porque los demonios somos excelentes en la cama y el otro es porque el costo de los deseos se reduce a la mitad-explico Urahara

-¿En serio?

-Sí, somos los mejores ejemplares en la cama- comento él del sombrero

-¡No eso, idiota!-gritó apenado- me refería a lo del costo de los deseos

-Ah… eso, sí, si un humano se casa con un demonio los costos de los deseos se reducen a la mitad, no entiendo porque a Rukia-san solo le quito un año de vida…

-Bueno, después lo sabremos, dime otra cosa ¿Cuántos años cuestan pedir una casa?

-Dos años una simple, cinco una lujosa-respondió el rubio- así que si Rukia-san pide una solo le costara un año, a menos que quiera una casa lujosa, eso le costará dos años y medio

-Gracias

Ichigo entro a la casa y vio a Rukia con dos niños jugando naipes, la pelinegra tan solo al ver la mirada del de los ojos miel comprendió que ya era hora de irse… extraño, jamás había hablado con alguien a través de la mirada. La muchacha se levanto de su puesto, se despidió de los niños y se fue con su esposo.

-¡Kurosaki-san!-grito Urahara cuando el matrimonio ya se había apartado unos metros de su tienda/casa- ¡Deberías considerar cambiarte esa ropa!

El demonio de cabello naranjo observó sus prendas, luego observo a los humanos que caminaban cerca de él… sí, quizás era una buena opción ponerse otra ropa, pero eso lo haría después.

-Rukia-pronunció Ichigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes desear un hogar?-cuestiono Ichigo

La muchacha vacilo un momento, obviamente tenía en mente esa opción, pero no sabía cuál era el "coste" de una casa. Pero si Ichigo se lo pedía debía ser porque era seguro pedirla, se sintió una tonta, no debía confiar así de fácil en alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero ¿Qué más da?

-De acuerdo-dijo Rukia suspirando, luego se volteo a ver a Kurosaki y agrego- Ichigo, deseo una casa

-Como desees- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa

De pronto en las manos de Rukia apareció por arte de magia demoniaca unas llaves, las llaves venían con un llavero, el cual decía la dirección de su nuevo hogar, ya era definitivo, había iniciado una nueva vida.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

En cierto lugar del infierno se encontraban reunidas varias personas, algunos se veían preocupados, otros con desinterés, aunque varios estaban felices.

-¡¿Por qué Ichigo fue al mundo humano?!-cuestiono un demonio con apariencia de mujer

-Creí que la última vez que había ido tuvo una mala experiencia-comento otro demonio con aspecto de hombre

-Tsk, a nadie le interesa lo que suceda con Kurosaki-dijo otro

-Si le sucede algo será por su propia culpa-agregó uno de los miembros de la reunión

-¡¿Cómo es que les importa tan poco?! ¡Ichigo es el príncipe del infierno!-exclamó otro demonio con apariencia de mujer

-Por eso mismo es que muchos estamos felices, si el príncipe desaparece debe haber un torneo para buscar a su reemplazo-respondió un demonio con cierta alegría sádica

-Son unos egoístas- murmuró un demonio apartado del resto, también tenía apariencia de mujer

-Silencio-ordenó una voz con gran autoridad- Recibí dos notificaciones del medallón de Ichigo, el primero fue que hizo un contrato, y el segundo fue que no quiso realizar el deseo pedido por su contratante.

-¿Eso significa que ya lo mataron?-preguntó uno de los demonios que ya había hablado con anterioridad

-No, la verdad se retracto y cumplió el deseo, así que no había porque ejecutarlo-respondió el mismo demonio que dio la información

-Disculpe, ¿Cuál fue el deseo que le pidieron a Ichi… digo a Kurosaki-sama?-preguntó un demonio con apariencia de una joven muchacha

-Nupcias

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, **las actualizaciones serán los martes, **se me había olvidado decir eso XD

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ahora los dejo con preguntas para intrigarles la mente **¿Quienes eran esos demonios? ¿Qué significa eso de que Ichigo es el príncipe? ¿Por qué a Rukia solo le costo un año casarse con Ichigo? ¿Cuál será la reacción de los miembros del infierno ****al saber el deseo que le pidieron a Ichigo? ¿Que comeré al almuerzo?(?) XD**

Nos leemos

Pd. No responderé reviews por falta de tiempo, pero sí los leí, estaban hermosos *-*


	3. El otro demonio

**Gracias a o0 Viech 0o, un comentario anónimo, Rukinekochan, animeloco, o0 Akisa 0o, Jakie M V, tihonofuyumi, CriisNyah, Darkrukia4, Vv-saya-vV, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Vegetable lov3r, Shirayuki hanna, Alissa White, Rukia inlove, lizet dbz, Loen, ReiNpe y a ichi-kia-chan por comentar**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El otro demonio**

Al escuchar la palabra "nupcias" casi todos los presentes se largaron a reír, esa definitivamente debía de ser una broma, Ichigo, el príncipe del inframundo hace ya 1500 años no podía estar casado con una humana cualquiera.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto un demonio de apariencia femenina con mucha seriedad

-No, yo no hago bromas tan ridículas-contestó el demonio que dio el mensaje

-Mi hijo se casó…-murmuró el mismo demonio que hizo la pregunta

De pronto todo el mundo quedo en silencio, Masaki no decía cosas en vano, si ella afirmaba que su hijo se caso, significaba que era la verdad.

-¡Imposible!-exclamó un demonio con cabello fucsia.

-Riruka tiene razón, ¡Es imposible que aceptemos el hecho de que Ichigo se haya casado con una humana!-dijo un demonio con apariencia de mujer, de cabello violeta y ojos anaranjados.

-¡Senna, Riruka, cállense ambas! A ustedes no les importaría si Ichigo se casara con un mortal o con uno de los nuestros, ustedes simplemente están celosas- las reprocho una inmortal morena y de cabello dorado.

-¿Acaso quieren que una humana sea la nueva reina del infierno?-pregunto un demonio de apariencia animal, tenía la apariencia de un lobo o algo por el estilo

-Según dictan las leyes, para que el príncipe se convierta en rey debe esperar un año después de su boda, luego de ese tiempo se vuelve el rey legítimamente, y por extensión, su esposa se transforma en la reina- aclaró un demonio pálido, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Así que según lo que dijo Ulquiorra, tenemos el plazo de un año para lograr que Ichigo se separe de la humana- comento un demonio de cabello plateado y con sonrisa sarcástica.

Todos los demonios meditaron las palabras de Ulquiorra, y el de cabello plateado, quien por cierto, se llamaba Gin. No podían admitir a una cualquiera como su reina, mucho menos si se trataba de una humana. Todos sabían que él rey no se opondría a ese matrimonio, Isshin Kurosaki, soberano del inframundo, era un fiel partidario del amor y de los compromisos, definitivamente el estaría de acuerdo con la boda de su hijo.

-Unohana, le ruego que nos cuente más sobre la esposa de mi hijo-pidió Masaki retomando la palabra, ella quería saber sobre la mujer de Ichigo.

-Claro Masaki-sama, se trata de una jovencita de 16 años, se llama Rukia Abarai, huérfana, alumna ejemplar y según algunas fuentes, es una chica muy terca- informó Unohana con tranquilidad

-Ya veo… ¿No tienes alguna ilustración de ella?-preguntó Masaki

-Aquí hay una- la mujer que entregó el mensaje, mientras que en sus manos aparecía una imagen

Masaki tomo la imagen, en verdad su nuera era muy hermosa. Algunos demonios se acercaron a ver la fotografía de manera curiosa, pero un demonio en específico se enfureció al ver la imagen, de pronto golpeo una pared y comenzó a caminar enfurecido.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Senna al demonio que estaba furioso

-Iré a visitar a Kurosaki-respondió el demonio

-¡Te acompaño!-exclamo la de los ojos naranja

-No, no creo que quieras ver como destrozo a tu amor platónico-contesto el demonio en forma enfurecida yéndose del lugar

Senna observó enfurecida al sujeto que iba en busca de Ichigo, sabía perfectamente bien que él no lo mataría… ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso estaba celoso del príncipe? Sonaba ilógico, ¿Quién se querría casar con una niña como la de la imagen? Era una humana cualquiera, no tenía ningún atributo físico peculiar… bueno, mentía, los ojos de Rukia si eran hermosos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia giró el pestillo de su nuevo hogar y sus ojos se iluminaron, comenzó a recorrerlo de manera emocionada como una niña pequeña, observó fascinada la cocina, el pequeño comedor, el living, también observó el baño y la habitación, al llegar a este último lado se lanzó en la cama, era bastante cómoda.

-Es perfecto…-susurró la pelinegra

-No veo por qué tanta emoción, es solo un simple departamento-comento Ichigo rascándose la nuca.

-Es mi primera casa, no importa el tamaño o los lujos, es una casa para mi sola-explico Rukia levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana

-No es para ti sola, ¿Se te olvida que yo también viviré aquí?-pregunto Ichigo con recelo

-Perdón, quise decir, "una casa para nosotros dos" ¿Mejor?-cuestiono con ironía la ojivioleta

-Mejor-respondió Ichigo ignorando el tono de ironía de la muchacha

Rukia observó la cama y luego a su esposo, después cayó en el siguiente razonamiento: Había una sola cama, era matrimonial, ellos estaban casados, él podía exigir sus derechos sobre ella como su marido. Ichigo solo la observa de manera perpleja ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto sonrojada de la nada? Decidió ignorar el lindo rostro de Rukia y seguir el consejo de Urahara: cambiarse de ropa. Con la velocidad de un pestañeo, Ichigo pasó de tener su kimono negro a un traje normal, vestía un pantalón de tela de color negro y una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte del cuello.

La pelinegra quedo pasmada al ver al de los ojos miel, en verdad se veía mucho más atractivo con ropa humana. Agito su cabeza al tener ese pensamiento ¡El idiota no podía verse atractivo de ninguna manera!

-Adiós enana-dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba las llaves del hogar

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-A conseguir un empleo, te casaste conmigo para que te mantuviera ¿No?-explicó Ichigo

-Sí, más te vale conseguir un empleo decente-dijo Rukia, aunque en verdad quería decir "suerte"

Ichigo sonrió y se largo del departamento, tenía que pensar más sobre el asunto, en toda la historia solo se había conocido a dos demonios que se casaron con humanos, pero ninguno de esos demonios era de la realeza, a diferencia de él. De seguro en el infierno ya se habían enterado de su controvertido matrimonio. En el mejor de los casos le prohibían ser el rey y asunto arreglado, después de todo la idea de ser soberano no era de todo su agrado.

Rukia guardo las prendas de su maleta en el closet que había en su nueva habitación, se deprimió al ver que era muy poca ropa para un armario tan grande, pero no importaba… observó su casa, no sabía qué hacer, en el orfanato podía cuidar de los niños, ahora estaba completamente sola, aunque sabía que esa soledad iba a durar hasta que Ichigo volviera, de pronto se fijo en el living, había un gran televisor LCD en la pared… ver uno que otro programa no le haría daño…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ichigo llegó a su nueva casa y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Rukia llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió Rukia?-pregunto el pelinaranja preocupado mientras corría hacia la chica

La chica al ver a Ichigo a su lado se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me va a suceder?-cuestiono con terquedad

-Estabas llorando estúpida

-¡No lo estaba!

-¡Claro que sí, ni que fuera ciego!

-¿Y si lloraba qué?-pregunto molesta-¿Acaso te importo?

-Sí Rukia, me importas-respondió con sinceridad el pelinaranja

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo, no podía importarle a un sujeto que apenas la conocía hace unas cuantas horas, definitivamente debía estar mintiendo. La chica se cruzo de brazos y se fue a encerrar a la habitación. Ichigo la observó perplejo, luego escucho en la televisión _–a finalizado el especial de Angel Beats- _¿Acaso Rukia había llorado por esa serie? Definitivamente estaba loca.

-Rukia, abre la puerta- dijo el demonio goleando la puerta de la habitación

-No-respondió de manera cortante la ojivioleta

-Traje pizza, al menos comamos- continuo Ichigo

Rukia abrió la puerta, no iba a desperdiciar la pizza por culpa de su orgullo, después de todo, su estómago pedía alimento a gritos.

El matrimonio se sentó en el comedor y permanecieron en silencio, querían hacerse muchas preguntas, pero no sabían si tendrían las respuestas que querían.

-Nunca imagine que mi noche de bodas sería así- comentó el demonio tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación

-Yo tampoco-respondió de forma seca la pelinegra

-Al menos responde bien, me estoy esforzando por ser sociable-dijo el pelinaranja

-Ichigo ¿Conseguiste empleo?-preguntó la chica esforzándose por ser amable

-Sí, fue bastante fácil

-Me alegro ¿Qué trabajo obtuviste?-insistió la ojivioleta

-Ya lo vas a descubrir- dijo Ichigo guiñándole un ojo

La adolecente suspiró, Ichigo era muy raro. Cuando todo parecía estar en calma, se escucho un estruendo, el matrimonio quedó petrificado al ver a un hombre aparecer frente a ellos… bueno, no era un hombre, era un demonio.

-Kurosaki-dijo el sujeto que acababa de aparecer con un notorio odio en su voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el pelinaranja

Rukia observó al recién llegado con asombro, al verlo comenzó a temblar, seguía igual que hace diez años, con su misma mirada penetrante, su atractivo cabello azul y su misma sonrisa sádica. El demonio noto como la ojivioleta lo observaba y se alegro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-comentó el de cabello azul

-Grimmjow…-susurró la pelinegra sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, pero especialmente los comentaristas, en verdad me suben el ánimo cuando estoy deprimida :D Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Por cierto! Se respondieron todas las dudas que deje ayer, excepto la de Rukia y el año de vida que le quitaron, esa se responderá la próxima semana.

Hubo una persona que me pregunto **¿Por qué a Rukia le aparecieron dos anillos? **Eso es porque uno es de compromiso y el otro de matrimonio, no tenía nada oculto XD

Nos leemos

Pd: Para los que le interesa, la semana pasada comí arroz, con huevos revueltos, carne y ensalada de tomate... creo que comí mucho ese día ._.


	4. Trabajo

**Gracias a katy vip, KaguraRuki, Jaki M V, belkis, shirayuki hanna, HOTAR SATURN BLACK, Rukia inlove, Naye Kuchiki, tihonofuyumi, Minako-sama13, Loen, Adrii Kyouyama, Vv-saya-vV, Criis Nyah, ALEXZHA, nessie black 10 Frany HQ, joyanegra y Vegetable lov3r por comentar el capítulo anterior**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Trabajo.**

Rukia observó al recién llegado con asombro, al verlo comenzó a temblar, seguía igual que hace diez años, con su misma mirada penetrante, su atractivo cabello azul y su misma sonrisa sádica. El demonio noto como la ojivioleta lo observaba y se alegro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-comentó el de cabello azul

-Grimmjow…-susurró la pelinegra sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Veo que me recuerdas pequeña… bueno, aunque ya no eres tan pequeña como antes- dijo el demonio de sonrisa sádica analizando visualmente a la ojivioleta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rukia desconcertada

-Vine por lo que es mío, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?

Grimmjow se acercó a la pelinegra y con su mano tomo la barbilla de la muchacha, Rukia se estremeció con el contacto, pero procuro no mostrarse alterada, así que simplemente desvió su mirada hacia otra parte. El de cabello azul acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los de Rukia, pero su detenido al sentir como alguien jalaba con fuerza su ropa.

-Lamento interrumpir tu diversión, pero ella es mía- dijo Ichigo con total seriedad y con una mirada asesinada a Grimmjow.

-¿Eh? Lo lamento Kurosaki, pero desde hace diez años ella me pertenece- respondió Grimmjow con una mueca de superioridad

Ichigo miró a Rukia exigiendo una explicación, pero la muchacha no sabía que pensar, ella tenía asumido el hecho de que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez jamás aparecería nuevamente en su vida, él le había prometido casarse con ella, pero como pasaron tantos años ella simplemente creyó que no lo vería, pero ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos, prácticamente exigiendo que se cumpliera aquella promesa.

-¡Maldición enana! ¿Vas a decir algo o estarás callada toda tu vida?-preguntó Ichigo quien se estaba cabreando por culpa del incómodo silencio.

Los hermosos ojos violetas de Rukia se posaron en Ichigo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar.

-¡Es mi decisión si hablo o no imbécil!-gritó Rukia, no sabía por qué empezó a discutir con él, simplemente no lo pudo evitar

-¡No me importa si quieres dar una explicación! ¡Al menos pídele al estúpido de Grimmjow que se marche!-exclamó el pelinaranja

-¿A quién llamas estúpido?- interfirió Jaegerjaquez

-¿Hay algún otro estúpido en esa habitación a excepción de ti?-interrogó con sarcasmo el de ojos miel

Grimmjow no lo soporto más y golpeo a Ichigo, se sabía que el demonio de pelo azulado tenía poca paciencia y amaba pelear, pero por su parte Kurosaki tampoco estaba en contra de las peleas. Así que en menos de un minuto los dos demonios se golpeaban como si se fueran a matar el uno al otro.

-¡Deténganse malditos idiotas!-gritó Rukia enfurecida

-Lo lamento preciosa, pero quedaras viuda en tu noche de bodas- dijo Grimmjow guiñándole un ojo a la chica

-No le creas Rukia, el único muerto aquí será este fenómeno de pelo celeste- replicó Ichigo con una sonrisa seductora

-¡Váyanse a la mierda ambos!-exclamó la pelinegra quién se cruzo de brazos y se encerró en su habitación

El par de demonios se dejaron de golpear apenas Rukia se fue del comedor. Grimmjow sacó una cerveza de la nada y comenzó a beber.

-Así que eres oficial-comentó Ichigo al ver a Grimmjow con un uniforme blanco

-Claro, y tú eres… ¿un ejecutivo?-preguntó Jaegerjaquez al ver a Ichigo vestido con ropa humana

-No soy un ejecutivo, pero si conseguí un empleo humano-respondió el pelinaranja, luego añadió con seriedad- Ahora dime porque viniste

-¿No es obvio? Vine por tu esposa

Kurosaki golpeó a Grimmjow al escuchar esa respuesta, no pensó en golpearlo, simplemente fue una reacción natural al escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?-preguntó molesto Grimmjow

-¿Quizás sea por el hecho de que te quieres llevar a mi esposa?

-Tsk, yo debería golpearte Kurosaki, he esperado diez años para casarme con ella y tu llegas en un día y te la llevas- confesó enfadado el de ojos azules

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, hace diez años le prometí que me casaría con ella

-¡¿Eres un pedófilo?!-preguntó sobresaltado el de ojos miel

-¡¿Cómo me llamas pedófilo?! ¡Tú eres el bastardo que se casó con una niña de 16 teniendo 1500 años!-replicó Grimmjow

-¡Tú también tienes 1500!-insistió Ichigo

-Así es, por lo que no hay gran diferencia si le pedía matrimonio a una humana a los seis o a los dieciséis años

Ichigo solo desvió la mirada, Grimmjow tenía razón al ocupar esa lógica.

-Dime Kurosaki ¿Por qué no te divorcias de Rukia y asunto arreglado?-

-No lo haré-dijo con certeza el pelinaranja

-Por favor ¿Acaso no te divorcias solamente por la ideología cursi de tu padre?- interrogó Grimmjow refiriéndose a la teoría de "el matrimonio es para toda la vida"

-No es solo por eso, hay algo en Rukia que hace que quiera estar con ella-contestó Ichigo con un brillo en su mirada

-Adiós-dijo Grimmjow al escuchar esto último

-¿Vas a dejar de molestarnos?-cuestionó el pelinaranja

-Por supuesto que no, Rukia será mía, pero creo que ya arruine suficiente tu noche de bodas-respondió Grimmjow con una sonrisa de burla

Luego de decir eso, el demonio de cabello azul se fue del departamento dejando a Ichigo molesto, no sabía exactamente si estaba molesto con Grimmjow, con Rukia o con el mismo. Con Grimmjow por venirle a empeorarle el día aún más. Con Rukia por obligarlo a casarse cuando estaba enamorada de otro sujeto. Y con el mismo por ponerse tan… ¿Celoso? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No podía estar celoso! ¡A penas conocía a la enana! ¿Entonces que fue esa presión en el pecho que sintió al notar como Rukia veía a Jaegerjaquez? De seguro solo estaba molesto porque le había ocultado esa información, sí, debía ser eso.

El pelinaranja luego de meditar todo esto golpeo la puerta de su habitación, Rukia no respondió, Ichigo volvió a golpear la puerta, y como respuesta solo obtuvo un "lárgate"

-Enana, sabes que aunque le pongas seguro a la puerta yo la puedo abrir por ser un demonio ¿Cierto?

-¡Deseo que no puedas abrir esta puerta nunca!-gritó la pelinegra del otro lado de la puerta

-¡No desperdicies tu vida en un deseo tan inútil!-reclamó Ichigo

-Entonces… ¡Deseo que ningún demonio pueda entrar a esta habitación sin mi autorización!-exclamó la ojivioleta, ese deseo era válido, su pieza seria como un refugio, cada vez que peleara con Ichigo bastaría entrar a la habitación y él no podría seguirla, y por otro lado así se aseguraba de que en cada momento que viniera Grimmjow podía escabullirse a ese lugar.

-Me parece ridículo, pero veo que no te puedo convencer- dijo el ojimiel resignado

Y así, con artes demoniacas, Ichigo logró convertir la única habitación en el departamento en el "refugio anti-demonios de Rukia"

Rukia se alegró de ver su deseo realizado y luego se dispuso a dormir, aunque su mente la atormentara con el día tan agitado que había tenido, por lo menos trataría de dormir, después de todo, al día siguiente tenia clases. Por su lado, Ichigo, se frustro al ver que tendría que dormir en un sillón ¿Qué clase de príncipe dormía en un sofá? Bueno, no era para ser quisquilloso, solo se debía acostumbrar, al fin y al cabo, mañana tenía que ir a trabajar…

_-Ichigo, no quiero, no quiero morir- dijo una humana_

_-No te preocupes, no ocurrirá nada- mintió el pelinaranja tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero le fue inevitable_

_-Ichigo, no llores- pidió la misma muchacha mientras tocaba la mejilla del demonio con su delicada mano._

_-Perdóname- dijo Ichigo, él sabía que aquella humana no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, de hecho, le quedaba menos de un minuto._

_-Fue divertido conocerte- comentó la chica con su último aliento de vida_

_Silencio._

_En ese momento la humana falleció, Ichigo quedo atónito, luego comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada, mientras gritaba el nombre de aquella muchacha._

Ichigo se despertó sobresaltado, "todo fue una pesadilla" se dijo así mismo, pero él sabía que no era, eso había sido un recuerdo, un horrible y desgarrador recuerdo. Se fijo en donde estaba, al inició no reconoció aquel sitio, pero luego recordó que se había casado.

Cuando iba a volver a conciliar el sueño sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Levantó la vista para ver de qué se trataba, Rukia, quien se encontraba de pie junto al sofá, lo había golpeado con un sartén.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste enana?-cuestionó el pelinaranja

-Yo me voy a la escuela, no sé a qué hora entras tú a trabajar, pero es para que no te quejes de que no te desperté- contestó la muchacha

Rukia tomo su mochila para la escuela y se marchó, Ichigo se quedó viendo lo bonita que se veía su esposa con un uniforme marinero, luego agitó su cabeza en señal de negación ¿Qué clase de psicópata era como para encontrar que una chica se veía linda con uniforme de escuela? ¡En verdad se estaba volviendo un depravado! Quizás ser amigo de Grimmjow tantos años estaba dando frutos… Grimmjow, el solo pensar en ese nombre le daba rabia. Decidió dejar su molestia para después, ahora tenía que ir a trabajar.

La pelinegra iba llegando a la escuela, como siempre llegaba con total puntualidad, ella debía ser un ejemplo a seguir, ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no debía mostrar ninguna falla o imperfección, ya sea en calificaciones, puntualidad o asistencia, debía hacer todo de manera intachable.

De pronto sintió como alguien la afirmaba del brazo, se volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y se encontró con un conserje que tapaba su rostro con una gorra.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó Rukia, su instinto le decía que debía golpear a ese hombre, pero luego recordaba que no tenía ningún motivo como para hacer eso.

-Por supuesto, ¿A qué hora sales de clase preciosa?-pregunto el conserje

Rukia quedó congelada, no por la pregunta tan desvergonzada del conserje, si no por la voz del conserje ¿En verdad ese hombre consiguió empleo en su escuela? ¿Acaso no planeaba dejarla en paz? ¿O había conseguido ese trabajo solo porque ese era un colegio solo para señoritas?

-Grimmjow no seas idiota- murmuro la ojivioleta- ¿No tienes que volver al infierno?

-Te tengo que recuperar a ti primero- respondió el de pelo azul, levantando su cabeza para poder apreciar el rostro de Rukia

-Te fuiste hace diez años, supéralo- dijo Rukia tratando de sonar indiferente

-Pero a pesar de esos diez años no me has olvidado

-No te olvide ¿Y? ¿Quién dice qué aún siento algo por ti?- replicó la muchacha, se alegraba de que no se encontrara ninguna otra alumna en ese pasillo.

-Tus años de vida-contestó sencillamente Grimmjow

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestionó la muchacha sin entender

-¿Kurosaki no te dijo? Cuando nos conocimos te quedaban 90 años de vida, han pasado diez años, por lo que te deberían quedar 80, pero al hacer un contrato de matrimonio deberías tener actualmente tan solo 60 años por vivir. Pero no es así, en vez de eso tienes 76 ¿curioso, no?

-Y porque solo he perdido cuatro años

-No sé cuantos deseos has pedido exactamente, pero el punto, es que si un deseo te sale mucho más "barato" de lo que debería ser, significa que en el fondo de tu alma no deseas eso. En otras palabras, tú no deseabas casarte con Kurosaki porque amabas a otro, pero aún así lo pediste.

Rukia se enojo al escuchar eso, estaba molesta con Grimmjow por saber que sus sentimientos seguían intactos y también estaba furiosa con ella misma por seguir queriendo a ese imbécil.

La pelinegra se fue a su aula, no toleraba más tener a un idiota como Grimmjow frente a ella, el de cabello azul no fue tras ella, ya había logrado su objetivo.

Pasaron varios minutos, Rukia estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que ya habían tocado el timbre, pero hubo una persona que logró sacar a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡¿Dónde estuviste ayer?!-preguntó una mujer de cabellera naranja y ojos grises.

-Inoue… ¿Cómo sabes que no estuve en el orfanato?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-Ayer fui a verte, pero no estabas, Isane-san no me contó donde fuiste- respondió apenada la de ojos grises

-Ya veo-dijo Rukia suspirando

-Y bien… ¿Dónde estabas?-insistió la pelinaranja

Rukia meditó un poco, iba tener que decirle a Inoue Orihime la verdad, después de todo era su mejor amiga, sabía que la muchacha no se alteraría al saber que se había casado con un demonio, la verdad es que la pelinaranja tenía una mente abierta.

Justo cuando Rukia iba a confesarle la verdad a su amiga, apareció en el salón la inspectora general, la inspectora era una mujer bastante joven para tener ese cargo, su cabello era corto y negro con cierta tonalidad azulada. A pesar de ser joven, era una mujer firme e inflexible, ese carácter se le daba perfecto para su profesión.

-Buen día señoritas - dijo la directora con un tono autoritario

-Buenos días inspectora Soi-Fong- respondieron todas las alumnas del aula levantándose para saludar correctamente

-Como sabrán, su antiguo profesor de historia se jubiló, pero ya hemos conseguido un reemplazo, espero que reciban de manera adecuada a su nuevo maestro

El aula se quedó en silencio al ver a su nuevo profesor, muchas de las jovencitas quedaron atónitas al ver a aquel hombre, jamás en su vida habrían podido imaginar que un profesor fuese tan atractivo. Por su parte Rukia, quería morirse en ese mismo lugar.

-Buen día, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, su nuevo maestro de historia- dijo el pelinaranja provocando varios suspiros en sus alumnas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? A mi me dieron risa los reviews diciendo el trabajo de Ichigo casi todas creían que la fresa iba a ser stripper o vendedor de pizzas xDDD, pero no, era profesor, ¡Yo me muero si me profesor de Historia fuese él! -en cambio mi profesora de historia es una señora bastante aburrida-

Para la gente que se preocupa sobre mi alimentación, solo ese día comí harto para el almuerzo, no había desayunado u_u

Nos leemos

Pd: Yo no llore con Angel Beats XD, pero si con Clannad u_u


End file.
